There is a lot of strings attached
by kgkjell
Summary: The war is over, Shepard survived, and has been trying to get her life back to normal. It has been years, and things are going pretty well for her and Garrus, until one day something from her past comes up, and it is something that she can't ignore.


Ann stared across the table at the two of them. She was nervous, and was about to turn back, when she saw the smile appear on the woman face, and her normal hard features soften. The woman leaned in close to the Turian, with the playful smile dancing on her lips. The Turian let out a laugh, and stared back at the woman, captivated by everything she said. Ann sighed, the two of them looked happy enough, might as well ruin their evening. As she walked to the table, a couple other couples in the restaurant shot her looks, she clearly was not dressed appropriately, but Ann didn't care, it wasn't the first time she had gotten stares and it wouldn't be the last. As she neared the table she heard the woman say to the Turian, "By the way, I saw an interesting look contraption attached to my coffee maker, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, now would you?"

The Turian quickly responded, "Honey, you have to understand, when it comes to your safety I just cannot take chances. It is just a little precaution the Zaeed and I came up with to help me sleep better at night."

"When did you two even have time to put that in?" The woman said shaking her head with a small smile.

"I am sorry to interrupt." Ann said.

Both the Turian and the woman heads snapped up to look at the young girl. "Yes?" The woman asked,

"Are you Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian?"

"Who is asking?" The woman, who was most certainly Shepard asked,

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath there was so much to tell. "A couple years ago, you were brought back to life by an organization named Cerberus. You worked for them for a couple of months and then you quit on the lesson the fantastic terms. What you did not know is that they still had a copy of all your D.N.A, and they continued to do experiments on it. They were basically trying to recreate what made you as powerful as you were. They tried clones, but as I am sure you remembered that didn't work out very well."

At the point in time both Shepard and Garrus where totally engrossed in what this teenage girl had to say. She paused for a second in the story to pull out a data pad with some information on it.

Garrus blurted out, "Yea, but we dealt with that clones years ago, are you telling us there is more."

The girls eye winded and shook her a little, "No, not that I know of. But what they did do with your DNA is they keep working on," She throw the data pad on the table and Shepard grab it. What they found out, is that your time on earth, as an orphaned had given you some kind of drive, and attitude to get the job done, that combined with your natural DNA is what made you so great. But they didn't want another Shepard they had you, and you betrayed them, so they tried to create someone like you, which was totally loyal to Cerberus. What they found out is the best way to create this driven attitude, this commitment to get the job down was combining your DNA with Turian DNA. There is something in their DNA that just commits them to a cause, it is one of the reasons, Turian culture is very militaristic. The only Turian DNA they could get was your Garrus.

"How did they get mine?" Garrus interrupted.

Ann shrugged, "I am not totally sure on that one, if I had to guess it would be the time you spent one the Normandy while it was under Cerberus control, someone might have been told to keep special tabs on the Aliens on the ship, and this was one of the ways they did it cause Cerberus is crazy."

Garrus nodded,

"Anyway," Ann continued, "They found they could make a mainly human person with roughly 75 to 85 percent of Shepard DNA, and 25-15 percent of Garrus DNA. When that person was created they created her to be 15 years old, right at the age biotic are beginning to develop, and you can really start teaching them how to use a gun, as well as, the age when morals are being brought up. They trained that person for about a year, to be the best warrior for Cerberus the universe had ever seen then Shepard kill the Illusive man, and Cerberus quickly collapsed in on itself. The person that they created escaped, but barely, they landed on the Citadel, which had just recently be reinstated in the space after the Reaper and tried to relearn what culture was, compared to what she had been taught by Cerberus."

"She really didn't know who she was, and her beginnings where a mystery to her, until one day an AI named EDI showed up at her door, and showed her that Date Pad. Telling her the truth of her birth. The girl asked EDI not to tell anyone about this, and EDI promised to keep it quiet. But that was two years ago, and I am now ready to talk about it and deal with whatever the consequence are of me letting you know about my existence."

All three of them were silent, as they all processed what had just been spelt out before them.

"Wait," Shepard finally said, "are you telling me you're my daughter?"

Ann pursed her lips as she thought about it, "I wouldn't really say that, I mean biologically, you are the closest thing I have to a mother, but I still won't put that title on you. Also, let me say this, I have had two years to process through this, and now have finally come to you. You guys don't need to come up with a plan of action anytime soon, if ever. I have been fine on my own for the last couple years, and I will continue you be fine, I just thought it was fair to let you guys know I exist."

"This is surprising to say the least" Garrus offered.

Shepard looked the girl up and down, she had Shepard Auburn hair, and pale skin, but she had Garrus's fiercely blue eyes. She looked back down at the date pad, which all lined up with this girls story. "I am going to take some time to think about this." Shepard said slowly, "But can I ask you what your name is?"

The girl smiled, "I am Ann, and take all the time you need"

Ann quickly turned on her heel and left the restaurant. She let out a huge sigh, either way, they knew now.


End file.
